


McLennon Shorties

by lennonwhore



Category: John Lennon - Fandom, Paul McCartney - Fandom, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 1960s, Angst, Beatlemania, Beatles Slash, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennonwhore/pseuds/lennonwhore
Summary: Hey! All of these are originally from my Wattpad from the same username. Keep in mind all of these were written in the mist of my writing, so yeah these are pretty... ahem... bad. BUT I PROMISE YOU THAT IT DOESN'T LAST LONG!If you enjoyed these give 'em kudos and if you have something to say feel free to comment!





	1. Kisses On The Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! All of these are originally from my Wattpad from the same username. Keep in mind all of these were written in the mist of my writing, so yeah these are pretty... ahem... bad. BUT I PROMISE YOU THAT IT DOESN'T LAST LONG!
> 
> If you enjoyed these give 'em kudos and if you have something to say feel free to comment!

Pairing: John/Paul

Era: 1964

Rating: NC-17

 

"Jesus that was tiring, I want to be in a nice warm bed. Of course with you, Paulie," John sighed loudly as he hugged Paul from his waist. Paul leaned into the warm embrace, he turned in John's arms and gave him a peck on his thin lips.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed," Paul said as he yawned. He went directly to the room he and John shares, he undressed to his boxers and lay on his stomach. He heard the bathroom door creak, he knew it was John. John laid his head onto Paul's perfectly rounded ass. He purposely rubbed his head on that tight ass so he can tickle it with his hair. He giggled when he heard Paul moan.

He turned so he can face the beautiful bum. He kissed it wetly and he rubbed his lover's butt with his hand, "Fuck, John," Paul moaned feeling John pulling at his underwear stopping at his thighs, gasping in a pleasurable surprise as John kissed Paul's ass messily. He spanked his ass once in a while and used his tongue to make Paul moan. It seemed like he licked the right places because he heard him moan crazily.

He changed his position so he could face Paul's balls and his tight asshole. He spread those soft and big cheeks so he can see that glistening hole. John stuck his tongue out and started to lick the hole, making sure he wasn't missing a single spot.

"Mhmm... John.. ahhhh.. FUCK JOHN!" Paul felt his asshole being penetrated by John's finger. Moans and obscenities were being echoed in the room, "John, I want you inside of me! Fuck!" He begged in between the gasps and t moans. John opened the container of lube and rubbed a good amount on his hard dick. He immediately started to fuck him hard. "FUCK AHHHHHH.... HARDER!!!"

John slapped his ass as a sign for Paul to move his hips along with the rhythm of his thrusts. The tightness from Paul made him go mad, he kept moving faster and thrusting in a lazy way. He squeezed Paul's cheeks when it bounced along with his thrusting.

"JOHN.. IM.. G-GOING TO C...CUM..."

"ME TOO.."

He thrusted harder and deeper as he flipped Paul so he was facing him. He grabbed Paul's dick and started to wank him off the same rhythm as his magnificent thrusts. He leaned to Paul's face and kissed him carelessly and messily, his tongue was pretty much in the back of his throat.

They came together, they both rode out their orgasms. As they both came from their high, John laid on top of Paul.

"Fuck John, that was the best sex I've ever had."

"Hell yeah it was. Your arse is too irresistible. I love you and your pretty little arse."

They stared and kissed each other. They both got tired and slept the wild night through. 

 

**_ THE END _ **

 


	2. Morning Hard-ons

Pairing: John/Paul  
Era: 1960  
Rating; NC-17 

 

It was around 9:30am when Paul woke up, his head was resting on John's smooth pale chest. He remembered that today was their free day from performing at the nightclub. He looked up to see John sound asleep, he peeled the covers off of him. He saw that John had a bulge. Paul licked his lips seductively at the dirty thoughts going through his head.

He kissed John's chest all the way to the waistband of his Y-fronts. He pulled the band with his teeth and exposed John's thick and long cock. The 18 year old began to lick the shaft and head, he heard John groan. His mouth finally wrapped around his lover's cock and began to bob his head down.

John tangled his fingers into Paul's raven black hair, he wanted to fuck his mouth. So he buckled his hips up as a sign, Paul allowed it. He grabbed Paul's hair harshly and began to fuck his mouth at a slow pace, he got tired of going slow so he went faster. He opened his eyes to see Paul's eyes being teary and his mouth full of pre-cum.

"I'm going to come, darling." John said in a seductive voice. Paul unwrapped his lips from John's cock and stuck his tongue out, John started to finish himself up by aiming his seed onto his face.

He came onto his face, John moaned at the sight while Paul moaned at it being hit on his face.

"Fuck Paulie! I made you even cuter than you are!" John said sarcastically. Paul pouted, "Are you saying that I wasn't cute before?" John grabbed Paul's face to for a kiss and said, "you weren't cute... You are gorgeous with and without my cum on you." Paul laughed at that.

The two started to kiss each other passionately until John broke the kiss, "By the way, Darling. Thanks for helping my little friend."

"What do you mean?" Paul asked confusingly. "I meant thanks for helping my dick get limp again.." The two laughed as they got up to start their day.

 

 


	3. I Love Everything About You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I WROTE THE POEM SO PLEASE DONT STEAL!!!)

Pairing: John/Paul  
Era: 1958  
Rating: PG-13

 

It was surprisingly sunny day in Liverpool, England while 2 teddy boys walked with their guitars strapped onto their backs making their way to Strawberry Fields. They talked and laughed on their way over there but it was John who had a fake smile and pretending he was having a good time. Don't get him wrong, he loved being with Paul but he didn't love him like a friend. He loved him as a _boyfriend_.

They arrived at the park and sat with their backs on the tree trunk. John placed his journal beside him with the page opened to his newly written song as Paul strummed a random tone on his guitar.

"What're ye playing?'" John asked while eyeing Paul's beautiful facial features. He quickly took his eyes off of him as he lifted his eyes to meet with his. Paul noticed that John was eyeing him but decided to keep quiet. "A random tune," Paul responded. John took out a box of cigarettes and offered one to Paul, which he gladly accepted. Just the sight of Paul putting the lucky cigarette in between his brightly coloured pump lips was enough to take the fag out of his lips and replace it with his. But he couldn't do that, Paul is straighter than a ruler!

The sun was coming down which meant that the wind started to appear. Paul started to get sleepy and John started to strum his guitar for the 3rd time, as he was playing he felt something heavy on his left shoulder. He looked and it was Paul's head, so it was his moment to do what he was always dreaming to do. _Kiss him_.

He kissed his pink cheek while making his way to those lips he desired. He felt Paul kiss back which made him happy, Paul lifted his head to kiss John deeply. As the kiss started to get heated John heard the sound of paper, which made him stop the kiss. He realised that the papers in his journal were flying away from the pages. He quickly ran out to grab the papers as well as Paul did too.

They finally finished grabbing the papers so John went back to his seat. He realised that Paul was reading something.

"Paul?" John asked. Paul lifted his fawn eyes to meet with John's almond ones, he bit his plump bottom lip as the words he wanted to say for such a long time rolled of his tongue.

"I love you too, Johnny Boy."

John smiled and blushed when he noticed that Paul read the poem that he wrote last night. Paul went back to his seat and read the poem out loud.

_ I Love You So Much _

_I love everything about you_   
_I love your face_   
_I love your smell_   
_More than I love you playing the bass_

_I love your beautiful jet black hair_   
_As much as I love your puppy-doe eyes_   
_When you look up_   
_Your eyes sparkle with the shine of the sky_

_I love your smile_   
_I love your form of talking_   
_But I can't deny_   
_I also love your way of mocking_

_To be honest, I love everything that you do_   
_I can't say a l_ _ine_   
_I love you_   
_And I'm glad you are mine_

Paul finished reading the poem and looked at John's almond shaped-eyes. He studied them and had something to confess something to his crush. "How long have you loved me Johnny?" Paul asked as he ran a hand over his raven black hair.

John stared at him lovingly, his hands reached up to his hands and held it as if they were fragile. "I've loved you since the first time Ivan introduced us. From that moment on, I couldn't stop thinking of you Paul. When your beautiful eyes looked up to meet mine I instantly fell for you. I love you. Be my boyfrie-" Paul cut of John's expected words with a kiss. This time this kiss felt right.

"Of course I'll be yours, Johnny." Paul gave him a flirty smile and wink. John got up and grabbed the younger boy by his hand and they went back to John's flat.

"Mimi's not home tonight... We have the flat to ourselves." The two arrived and did whatever teenagers do at their age...

 


	4. The Classroom Door

Pairing: John/Paul  
Era: 1959  
Rating: G

I was paying attention to the teacher for the past hour talking about some nonsense stuff that I or other people won't need in the future. I was too deep into my thoughts until the girl next to me nabbed my ribs to get my attention. "You're mate is at the door," she said while blushing I thanked her with a charming smile and a nod. My eyes made their way to the boring fairly ajar plain white door where it became less-boring when I saw who was standing in the door. It was John.

He waved at me like an innocent child as I smiled at him, he blew me a kiss as I blew one back at him. I wanted to leave the class immediately, so I didn't hesitate I raised my hand, "Mr. Schooner, may you let me go to the loo?" "Yes, Paul." John heard it and fist pumped the air.

I immediately ran into his arms, "Thank you for saving out of this boring class." He held me tight as he gave me a kiss on my hair. "Anything for my darling little Paulie." He held me tighter than he was before. I felt happy being with him, I always had this beautiful feeling in my stomach whenever he was with me. He let go of me but held my hand as we walked to the restroom. The walk to the loo was quiet until we went inside.

He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall gently and he kissed me softly and slowly. I was never quiet when John kissed me, so I of course moaned a girly moan. I felt his hands running in between my trembling thighs but I had to stop him. "Johnny Boy, we can't do it here. Let's save it for later." John gave me a frown as he kissed my ears. "Do you promise me, Paulie?" He said in a tiny voice. I nodded and gave him a flirty wink, I kissed him in his soft thin lips that I adore so much. "Come on Johnny.. Take me back to the classroom. And don't be sad. I'll stay over at your house and sleep until tomorrow." He nodded happily.

We walked the halls of the school, hand and hand, John kept brushing his left hand over my bum purposely. I didn't mind, to be honest. We arrived at the boring class I was just about to walk in but John's hand was still on mine. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Is the promise still on?" He asked. I nodded and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. "See ya' later Johnny Cake."

He chuckled, I walked in the class with a huge smile on my face but my smile quickly disappeared as my professor looked at me angrily. "You have detention Paul.." I tried to argue with him but I thought to myself that it wasn't worth it. So I kept my mouth shut and went to my seat. Mr. Schooner continued to talk about the useless subject as I sat quietly in my seat thinking about the love of my life... _John Lennon_.

 


	5. Birthday Present

Pairing: John/Paul  
Era: 1970 (its AU)  
Rating: R- NC-17

The happily married couple were in a crowded party that was made by Brian because it was John's birthday, it was a nice cocktail party filled with important people and of course, family. Surprisingly, there was no Marijuana or acid being passed around. Brian thought it would be appropriate not to have anything harmful being passed around because the kids were present as well. Everyone was busy getting engaged into their own conversations. Paul was talking to some painter from Austria, George was talking to his mother, Ringo was talking to Brian and well... John was at the food bar watching every move that Paul was doing.

He ate his food while his eyes roamed around Paul's girlish body. He stopped staring until Brian announced, "Present Time!" John rolled his eyes as he smiled, he made his way to Brian and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Brian, I need to go to the loo.. Mind if you wait?" Brian nodded with a frown in his face. He walked into the crowded room where Paul was hanging out at, he finally reached Paul and tapped him on his shoulder.

John waved at the person who was having a conversation with Paul, "Hey, do you mind if I take here pretty little Paulie from you a bit?" The painter nodded and smile, "No actually, I have to get going anyways. Happy Birthday John." John thank him as he watched the nice man go away. John grabbed Paul's thin arm roughly and walked to their shared hotel room. John pushed Paul against the closed door as he put his lips roughly against Paul's tinder ones. "John! We have to open your presents!" Paul said without a breath. John started to tug at his shirt while his tongue went over Paul's lips. "Fuck all of those useless presents, you are more cherish-able and more useful... and more fun," he said as he tore Paul's shirt open.

Paul gasped at the cold air surrounding his warm body, he stopped John from doing anymore crazy things. "Johnny, we can't do this here! We have a damn party to be at!" "Screw the damn party, Paulie! Let's have fun here, both of us!" Paul bit his bottom lip as John nipped at his ear. "After all it's my birthday Paul..." "Fine! I'll stay here because I love and adore you!" John smiled, "there's my pretty Paulie."

Paul leaned onto him pressing his lips against his roughly, John kissed back quickly as his lips made its way to Paul's smooth pale chest, he threw his head back as his fingers tangledtoJohn's auburn locks. Paul's fingers was placed underneath John's rough chin to kiss his lips. John stopped kissing his lover when he realized that Paul was on his knees unbuttoning his uncomfortable trousers. He gasped when he felt his tongue circling his precum covered head, his hands ran through his lover's raven black hair. John moaned when he heard the hotel room being filled with the noise of Paul's mouth sucking his hard cock, he was about to explode but he didn't want to cum in Paul's mouth... No..

Paul's eyes widen in surprise as he was being lifted from the floor, he kissed John hard as he wrapped his arms around the rhythm guitarist's neck. "Do anything you want with me Johnny.. I'm your present after all.." Paul said in a seductive whisper. John threw Paul roughly onto the bed as he crawled over to his lover like an animal. "You'll be seeing stars after I'm done with you," John said while digging through the night table drawer for the lube and the condom. While digging through the drawer, he heard Paul moan like a girl. He was touching himself. John yanked his hand away from his dick and told him, "what did we say not to do while Johnny is looking for something?" Paul chuckled, "Johnny said not to touch myself until he is finished." "Yes, yes, yes... Now be a good boy and obey." Paul was red and couldn't contain laughing.

John finally found the lube and the condom, he was already prepared. Without any warning, he entered Paul fully. Moans, whimpers, and groaning filled the king hotel room. They both came while saying their "I Love You(s)" to each other. After the love making, John laid his head onto Paul's chest. He heard Paul's heart beating really fast, "This is what you cause me, John. My heart always races when I'm with you." John smiled at that. 2 minutes later John broke the silence.

"You know what the best birthday present I've ever received was?"

"No, what was it?"

"You."

Paul kissed him softly and hugged him tighter.

"Happy birthday Johnny."

They both forgot about the party and slept until the moon greeted the sun.

 


	6. In The Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is inspired by Blondie's song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is inspired by Blondie's song.

Pairing: John/Paul  
Era: 1966  
Rating: Pg- 13

 

Paul woke up to the annoying ringing of the telephone. It was 8am the last time he checked, wasn't it too early for someone to phone him? He put on his blue robe and made his way to the telephone and sighed.

"McCartney, who is this?"

"Hey Paulie, how's it going love?"

Paul blushed when he noticed who it was, of course it was John. He missed him so much ever since he had to stay in Spain for 3 months for a movie.

"I miss you Johnny!" He said while twisting the telephone wire between his fingers.

"I miss you too Paulie... I want you."

"I do too. When are you coming back?"

"Probably in 2 weeks, it goes by quick."

"I can't wait to see you."

After talking about John's trip to Spain unfortunately John had to go.

"Paulie babe, I have to go. Just remember one thing for me.."

"What is it?"

"I love you today, tomorrow, next week, next month, next year, forever."

"I love you too. Please come back!"

"When I come back you will receive lots and lots of kisses from yours truly."

"Can't wait! Bye Baby.."

"Bye Paulie Darling."

The phone call ended with a sigh of relieve knowing that he was ok and that John remembered about him.

**_ -5 HOURS LATER- _ **

Paul was bored sitting around watching whatever there was on TV. He hadn't played his piano in a long time so he decided to write a song. He couldn't think right without having a good cup of tea so he went to the kitchen and prepared himself a cup.

Paul drank a bit of tea and began to write on his songwriting book. Lately, he's been humming a tone that kind of said darling three times. After thinking of what to write, he finally figured out the song.

_Darlin' darlin' darlin'_   
_I can't wait to see you_   
_Your picture ain't enough_   
_I can't wait to touch you in the flesh_   
_Darlin' darlin' darlin'_   
_I can't wait to hear you_   
_Remembering your love_   
_Is nothing without you in the flesh_

_Went walking one day on the lower East side_   
_Met you with a girlfriend, you were so divine_   
_She said, "Hands off this one sweetie, this boy is mine."_   
_I couldn't resist you - I'm not deaf, dumb, and blind_

_Darlin' darlin' darlin'_   
_Now you're out of town_   
_Those girls that you run with_   
_They bring my head down_   
_Ooh Darlin' darlin'_   
_Watch out if I see you_   
_'Cause if you say hello_   
_It'll mean you wanna see me in the flesh_

_Ooh warm and soft, in the flesh_   
_Ooh close and hot, in the flesh_   
_Ooh_

He felt satisfied with the song, he liked it a lot. It reminded him of John in some ways. It reminded him back when they were just 2 boys in Liverpool confused about their sexuality.

**_ -2 WEEKS LATER- _ **

John finally came to England after 3 months of not seeing the boys. Of course he missed them but he specially missed Paul, he missed the person who warms his heart. He drove himself to the studio after leaving his luggage in his home.

After the 10 minute drive, John finally arrived at the studio. He opened the door to find Paul playing the piano, George playing a riff, and Ringo playing the drums. Paul looked up and saw John, he got up and ran to him getting him into a embracing hug that lead into a heated kiss.

"I missed you Bunny."

"I missed you more."

The Beatles received John in a welcoming hug, once the four broke off the hug John grabbed his guitar tuning it.

"Hey Paulie, have you written any new songs lately?" John asked in a nice way.

"I did actually, Its dedicated to you because I love you."

"What's it called?"

"I don't know yet, probably In The Flesh."

"Let's play it."

The four went to their positions and started playing the chords and started to sing the chorus. While Paul sang, John's eyes locked with his getting lost into the bright almost dark brown. He saw the love and the admiration in his eyes. The song ended and the pair kissed each other softly. They broke ofd the kiss when they heard George complain.

"Get a room you two!"

The lovebirds laughed and got ready to go home for a good night sleep for a new day.

 


	7. Poolside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long, I'm sooooo sorry.

Pairing: John/Paul  
Era: 1967  
Rating: NC-17 (sex)

 

****_Finally! A day off!_ John said to himself while he gathered up some stuff to take with him to his backyard. Today was a day that he didn't want to be bothered by anyone including Paul, all he wanted to do was sit underneath the sun next to his big pool while writing some songs or maybe doodle.

Once he left all of his belongings at his garden table, he went back inside to make himself a refreshing drink. He loved being alone in his house when Paul wasn't around, not that he had anything against having Paul around he just wanted his alone time.

He headed back to the backyard, everything he wanted was there. _Perfect! I don't need anything else._ He finally sat down and started to doodle, he doodled some weird things like unusual shapes and weird faces. For some reason, all the faces looked like Paul. _He's too unforgettable! He's EVERYWHERE!_ John mumbled.

It was probably an hour since John sat down and enjoyed his day, he stopped reading because he heard a car driving up his driveway. He checked to see who it was... it was none other than Paul McCartney himself.

Paul got off of the car and ran up to John hugging his neck."Hey Johnny babe," Paul said while kissing John's rosy lips. John kissed back while his hands roamed his sides, "Where were you darling?" Paul let go of John. "I went through all the stores in London just to look for a jacket I saw on the catalog, turns out that it wasn't in stock anymore," Paul said while making his cute pouty face. John cupped his face and leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. "Don't worry, Darling. We can always get it custom made." The love birds stared at each other with love and lust.

Paul was the first one to break the peaceful silence, "Johnny, I'm going to change onto my swimming trunks. I want to swim, its hot!" John let him go from his warm embrace, he went back to his chair at the backyard. He heard the glass slider being opened, it was Paul. Paul was wearing his tightest pair of trunks with white strips at the sides, you can see his outline of his dick clearly. John looked at every move that Paul did, he purposefully swayed his hips to get John's attention. Paul confronted John, "Johnny Baby, can you put sunscreen on my back?" Paul said with a seductive wink.

John nodded and put a good amount of the substance on his hand, he rubbed this liquid onto Paul's porcelain skin. John made his hands hit Paul's firm ass like an accident. "I'm finished darling.." Paul thanked John with a kiss. Paul made his way to the stairs that led inside the pool, the water was at perfect temperature. John couldn't keep his eyes away from Paul's perfect body, he still had his eyes on him when he dived in like a beautiful rare creature. Paul got out of the water while running his hands through his soaked hair, John instantly got a hard on when he saw the water drip off of Paul.

John decided he had enough so he took off every piece of clothing he had in his body, he was naked. Paul was underwater swimming peacefully until he saw John next to him. His eyes widened at the sight of John being naked, John grinned like a creep.

Paul swam up and confronted John. John walked towards him, leaving no space for Paul to escape. John placed his lips roughly against Paul's he placed his hands on the edge of the pool while Paul placed his own on John's neck. They made out until John took Paul's incredibly tight trunks, he began to stroke Paul. Paul threw his head back as he moaned into the touch. John dipped his head to kiss Paul's exposed neck he nipped at every skin he could find. Paul started to grind onto John's wet thigh, he leaned in to whisper onto John's ear. "Want to take this to the bed?" He said in a seductive voice that almost made John cum. John didn't answer, he took Paul out of the pool bridal style.

By the time they reached the bedroom door Paul couldn't keep his hands off of John he kept kissing him making his lips red and swollen. John threw Paul onto the bed roughly that made Paul moan. John crawled to Paul like a lion confronting its prey Paul bit his lip at the sight as he wiggled his index finger as a sign to "come here". John laid in between of Paul's slim legs as he brushed his lips against his.

"You've been a bad boy for teasing me like that... You know what bad boys like you get?" He growled against Paul's lips.

"No Daddy, what do I get?" Paul's asked innocently as he looked at John with big puppy eyes.

"Well Paulie... I'm going to punish you by slapping my hand against your big ass while you moan my name then im going to bury my big cock against your tight _tight_ hole. Im going to fuck you so hard you wont be able to walk for a week."

"Fuck me daddy! Fuck Johnny! Fuck Me!" Paul begged and moaned at the words John said.

"No Paulie, No.. Not yet. Bend over my knee." Paul obeyed and started to grind his hips against John's knee pit. John noticed and stopped him..  
"You disobeyed! Now lets make this 30 spanks! Count with me, slut."

John rubbed his artistic hands against his cheeks and slapped it.   
"1"  
-slap-   
"2"  
-slap-   
"3"   
  
John stopped slapping his at 25 because he thought he had learned his lesson by now. He grabbed Paul by the chin and stared at his watery eyes, he gave him a peck on the lips for forgiveness as Paul gave him a peck back.

"Now.. Get on your fours and show Daddy your beautiful hole." Paul got onto his fours, he shook his ass to tease John. John couldn't have helped to grab a handful of his lovely ass.

He grabbed the tub of lube and lubed himself well enough to make Paul's pain go away. As soon as he put a good amount he immediately put his tip into Paul's entrance.

"Beg for me." John seductively whispered.

"Fuck me Johnny! Fuck me like there's no tomorrow as if the world was going to end!" With those words, John thrusted hard into him, he fucked him hard. Paul heard John's hips hit against his ass, he screamed when he had hit his sweet spot.

Moans, growls, and screams were heard throughout the Kenwood Residency, but it was fine... It was a private property. The two were sweating like if they got off of the pool while panting like dogs.

"I'm going to cum!!! FUCK JOHNNN!!!!" Paul moaned out. He felt John's hands yank his hair making his head pull back.

"FUCK PAULIE! SO TIGHT FOR ME BABY!! Ahhhhh! Fuck.... mmmm!"

John filled Paul with his sexual juice as Paul's cum onto the bed. John kissed Paul's sweaty back and filled it with love bites.

"Fuck John, that was the best!" Paul said was he flipped onto his back, John laid his head against Paul's chest.

"I love you, Paulie.."

"I love you too, Johnnycake.."

=======

The two slept until the sky was blue with the sun shining brightly through the window curtain, John was the first one to wake up. He remembered he forgot his stuff out in the backyard, he felt too comfortable to go outside. Nothing was more important than Paul, the other things can wait.

 


	8. Naughty Boy

Pairing: John/Paul  
Era: 1964  
Rating: NC-17

 

It was quiet. The world around them was silent and peaceful, the birds were chirping and the squirrel hunting for food. It was all quiet until John started to make frustrating noises.

"I suck at writing, I fucking hate this." He yanked the page on which he was writing on. Paul stared at him with wide eyes.

"Calm down, love. There's no need to be angry." He said while walking up to him.

"It's just not fair! We need to write something really good in order to beat those stupid bloody Kinks!" Paul rubbed his back and placed John's head onto his chest.

"John. You have to remember that we the greatest bloody band right now. You worry too much." John lifted his head and gave him a quick peak on the lips. John got up and went to the bathroom.

"I'll be back. Johnny's gotta do pee-pee!" He said in a girly accent. Paul laughed and went back to his seat. 5 mins later; John came back with the news paper and his glasses, he sat down and read the paper. Then again it was quiet and peaceful.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Paul got bored, he stopped writing on his journal. He leaned against the sofa running his hand through his hair. 2 mins later he lifted his head and looked at John. _'Damn... He is so sexy with his glasses on..'_ His eyes directly went to John's crotch. John's sitting position allowed Paul to see his limp cock. Paul bit his lip and dropped something on purpose in front of John. He grabbed it and took a quick peek. He bit his lips even harder that it drew blood. He looked at the exposed crotch again, all the things that he could think of doing with-

"Like what you see?" John said in a sexy voice. Paul jumped in shock and smiled shyly.

"Kinda." John patted the couch as a sign to make Paul sit next to him.

"So, I've heard that you've been doing inappropriate things... Is that so?" Paul nodded as he started to blush. He felt his hair being stroked, and yanked.

"Since you've been doing naughty things, you have to convince me how naughty you are." John smirked as he quickly eyed Paul from head to toe.

"Now my sweet little Paulie... Do your job."

Paul sat up kissed John, passionately and softly. Paul nipped at his jaw and his neck, he slowly kissed up to his earlobe. He heard John moan quietly, he pulled off his shirt. They gazed until John suggested it they go to the room. John lifted Paul and kissed their way to the room. They got to their room, Paul was thrown roughly onto the bed. John straddled him and attacked his lips. Paul grabbed John's crotch until he took it out. He flipped John onto his back until Paul automatically put his length onto his mouth. He flicked his tongue around the tip. John groaned with arousal, boy he did love that mouth. He slowly thrusted feeling his orgasm come. Paul licked his vein knowing how much John would like it.

"Paulie... I'm... going to.." John got up and lifted Paul onto his fours and automatically lubed himself. He began to thrust slowly in and out, John hit the pleasure spot he knew so well. He heard Paul moan like a wanton whore, he bit his lip hard and felt like he was going to cum. John thrusted hard and fast, he leaned against Paul's sweaty back, he bit his back and kissed his earlobe.

"I.. fucking.. love.. you..." They came together, John rode out his orgasm and laid against Paul.

"That was amazing. You proved me right... You are a naughty boy, Paul." John said without a breath.

"I do love you, y'know."

"I know you do."

They stayed like that, it felt like hows of warm hugs and kisses. The silence was broken once again by John.

"How 'bout we go downstairs and watch a film?"

They agreed to the idea. They cuddled and slept until the birds started to chirp loudly.  
  


 

 


	9. I Miss You

Pairing: John/Paul  
Era: 1966  
Rating: R

 

John had the house all to himself that evening, Paul was visiting his father back in Liverpool for 3 days. He really need Paul to be with him, he wanted him. He wanted Paul to ride his thick cock while listening to him moan his name along with obscenities. His cock twitched at the thought, he sat down in Paul's favorite chair in the living room while grabbing his book. He opened the book and a photo of Paul dropped. It was a head shot of his beautiful face, his doe hazel eyes looking directly at the camera with his thick pink lips slightly opened. He really wanted to kiss Paul, he needed him now.

Paul was on his way back home from his 3 days of seeing his father. He was glad to see his father being happy and healthy. He felt bad not visiting him often, like he used too.

John felt his wood getting hard from looking at that sexy picture of Paul for too long. He ran a hand down his thighs slowly getting closed to his covered cock. He pulled down his zipper and unbuttoned, he pulled his pants down. Now he was only left with his trousers. He rubbed circles on his covered cock as he moaned, he couldn't help it he needed to wank himself. He pulled his trousers down exposing his cock, he grabbed the picture of Paul and put it in front of his cock.

He began to wank, at first he teased himself like Paul would sometimes do. He grabbed the shaft and slowly moved his hand up and down. "Fuck..........I need you, Paulieee.....Ugh," He moaned.

He slowly picked up the rhythm making it go faster. Paul was at the driveway in front of his house, he saw that the lights were on in the living room. John closed his eyes while he wanked himself faster, he moaned. Paul walked up to the front door and opened.

He opened the door to find John wanking himself off to a picture of himself. "Damn Lennon, really did miss me, didn't ye?" Paul said as he was watching standing in the middle of the room, he felt himself getting hard.

"I did miss ye so much, come over here love." John said in between his moaning. Paul walked up to John, he gave a kiss on his lips. He went down on his knees in between John's wide opened legs, he took John's hand away from his cock and replaced it with his own. "Suck me, Macca with those lips i love dearly."

Paul kissed the tip and licked the head before taking John into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, John tangled his fingers into Paul's soft mop top hair. "Ughhhh Macca, dont ever leave without me, ever..... ughh...." John said panted.

He felt like he was going to explode, he grabbed Paul's head facing him as Paul opened his mouth while John wanked himself to make his cum aim at Paul's mouth. John's delicious juice landed onto Paul's tongue, face and teeth. Paul licked John cleaned, he swallowed.

"Please Macca, don't ever leave me here alone, you torture me when your not here."

"I missed ye too Johnny, i wont ever leave you here alone. Im going to get undressed ok.."

"Can i watch while you undress?" John said with a cheeky grin and a wink.

"Maybe..."


	10. Bad To Me

Pairing: John/Paul

Rating: PG-13

Era: 1963

 

"Paulie, don't leave me alone, love! I'm so in love with you! We can work this out!" John screamed as he saw Paul walk away.

"It won't happen ever again, she seduced me into shagging her! Please Paul!" Paul turned around with tears flooding his eyes, he was hurt by what he saw during the past week. He walked in at John shagging some random bird. He knew John didn't mean to do it, but the sight of him shagging another girl hurt him so bad.

"Leave me alone, I want to be alone. You can forget about everything we've done together. We are not a thing anymore." Paul said sobbingly. John heard those hurtful words and he went down on his knees supplicating him to be back with him to be back with him.

"Paul, let me explain. Please, it's not what you think!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

3 days passed after the sad incident, John was violent against everyone. Every time he saw Paul he wanted to kiss him and tell him he would never replace him with a nobody. Paul simply ignored him, in which he hated very much. Paul went to his flat after the important meeting with Brian. He drank some tea and read a book, he heard his window being hit with rocks. He went to the window and saw John standing and smiling. He looked at John with a 'what the fuck are you doing here' look. John got his guitar and stated to tune it... and started to sing:

_If you ever leave me I'll be sad and blue_   
_Don't you ever leave me, I'm so in love with you_

_The birds in the sky would be sad and lonely_   
_If they knew that I'd lost my one and only_   
_They'd be sad, don't be bad to me_

_The leaves on the trees would be softly sighin_   
_If they heard from the breeze that you left me cryin'_   
_They'd be sad, don't be bad to me_

_But I know you won't leave me 'cos you told me so_   
_And I've no intention of letting you go_   
_Just as long as you let me know you won't be bad to me_

John broke down in tears and so did Paul. Paul went downstairs to the door and ran to John with tears. John hugged Paul as if they were holding on for dear life, they sobbed. Paul lifted his head from John's shoulder and wiped a tear from John's cheek. They stared at each other until they kissed softly.

"I missed you, git"

"So did I, bunny."

"Don't leave me ever again."

"I promise, Paulie"

"I actually mean it, John. Don't ever leave me alone.."

"And I actually mean that I won't."

 


	11. Magical Mystery Shag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my most famous one, idk people like this one.

Pairing: John/Paul  
Era: 1967 (filming of Magical Mystery Tour)  
Rating: NC-17 (some good ol' smut)

 

The four boys from Liverpool were tired after a whole day of filming their new movie, _Magical Mystery Tour_ **,** George and Ringo went out to have lunch together while John and Paul stayed inside the red-seated bus.

John groaned and sighed of exhaustion. He was tired of filming, all he wanted to do is be at home with Martha and Paul. He wanted to do something inside the bus since everyone was outside. He always had this fantasy of Paul and himself doing it while everyone was away, not knowing what the famous songwriters were doing in their "alone time". He always wanted Paul to ride him while being sat on the red seat. Maybe his fantasy will be fulfilled...

"Paulie?" John called him in a gentle voice. Paul looked up from his book. He stared deep into John's eyes in questioning. "Yes?" he replied. John couldn't keep his eyes away from Paul's juicy pink plump lips. He wanted to taste them feel them against his chapped ones. Oh the things he could do with that mouth.

"You know I love you right?" John said while his eyes studied every details on the baby-faced man. Paul nodded like a innocent child. John put his fingers underneath Paul's soft chin, he leaned in to kiss him but the kiss was cut off by the seats blocking their bodies. Paul giggled like a girl, "Wait, Darling. Let me move seats." John blushed at the nickname, it was rare that Paul called him names.

Paul sat next to the seat where John was sitting, he batted his long feminine eyelashes and waited for John to resume their kissing. "Where were we my little kitten," John said seductively making Paul turned on. They kissed passionately, John felt Paul's sweet tongue lick his bottom lip. He wanted to bite his lovers plump bottom lip. The kiss quickly turned into a messy one as the two started to french kiss.

They broke the kiss to breathe a bit until Paul seductively whispered into John's ear, "Fuck me Johnny." John felt himself get harder than he was, so he grabbed Paul and placed him in his lap. Paul straddled him as they kissed even more. Paul roamed his hands making its way to the belt wrapped around John's trousers. He unbuckled and rubbed his palm against John's hard on.

"Fuck Paul," John mumbled. He saw the Paul got on his knees, he pulled down his underwear. The cold air surrounding his hard on made him get shivers down his spine. Paul kissed the tip and wrapped his mouth around it. He felt John's fingers tangle in his hair, he heard John moan which meant he was doing good.

Paul took John out of his mouth and teasingly took off his trousers. John bit his lips at the view, he was lucky to have such a beautiful man in his life. "What would you like?" Paul asked. "I want you to ride me while I fuck you until you can't walk." Paul blushed at the vulgar comments, he sat in John's lap he was about to take him in but he forgot about the lube.

"Johnny wait! Do you have lube?" Paul questioned. "Yes it in the pocket of my jacket." Paul found it and started to lube John's throbbing erection. He finally sat down, he waited until his arsehole got used to the feeling.

Paul started to move in circles, John's hands were on his arse groping and spreading his cheeks. "Come on Paulie, bounce on me darling.." John groaned. Paul obeyed and started to moan loudly. John's hands helped Paul go up and down. Paul leaned in to kiss John messily. He swore he felt the bus move with the rhythm of the two.

"Johnny I'm to come! Mhmmmm!" Paul moaned. "It's alright love, I'm about to come too." John felt his torso get hot which was a sign of his orgasm. He came into Paul as Paul came into John's chest. John stared at Paul when he orgasmed, it was the most beautiful view he's ever seen. The boy looked perfect in every way.

Their foreheads touched as they stared at each other with love and lust. They were panting like dogs, it was a really tiring activity. It was quiet until John broke the silence, "I guess you could say this was a Magical Mystery Shag." Paul laughed as he hit John playfully in the arm. "You and you're stupid jokes I love dearly." Paul said.

"Why was the bus moving?!" George asked. Paul got of John as he whispered laugh.

"We were just shagging.. Is there a problem with that?" John replied. George just shook his head in disbelief. John and Paul just laughed until they both took a nap.

 

 


	12. Childish

Pairing: John/Paul

Era: 1963  
Rating: PG

 

I was the first one to wake up in the morning, which was really rare considering that I like to wake up in the late hours. I looked over to my right side of the bed. All I saw was a pillow covering a beautiful face that belonged to non other than Paul McCartney. I sat up on my elbows and chuckled at the sight. I felt playful for some reason, like I wanted to do something that would piss him off but he would forgive me in the most adorable way.

My mind was still hazy because I have just woken up, so I couldn't think straight. I curiously picked up the pillow from Paul's face and peered at the precious figure. His hazel-doe eyes were closed but his long eyelashes were enough to keep your eyes busy. His strawberry-red lips were slightly open and glossed with his sweet saliva. His raven black hair was sorta messed up but it still looked perfect. Anyways, I leaned down to his face and placed kisses all over his pale skin. As I was placing kisses, his nose scrunched a bit. I stopped my kissing and stopped to make an "awww" sound. He woke up and looked at me, "what's so cute?" he asked in his groan-y morning voice. I placed my lips onto his slightly red cheek and said, "you." He sounded drunk and mad when he tried to talk in the morning, "get 'f me!"

I made a pouty face and went to the loveseat sofa in the corner of the room. "You don't love me." I said pretending to be sad, thing is that I know that he loves me. It was silent for 2 minutes and out of the blue Paulie started to talk, "I do love you." I jumped from my seat, happily and ran around the room as if someone was chasing me then I finally landed on the cloud like bed. "HE LOVES ME HE LOVES MEEEEE!" I said loudly and over-exaggerating. He pat my head as a sign to calm down, "God! You're such a child sometimes." We both chuckled, he nuzzled my neck as I nuzzled his shiny black hair.

 


	13. Smile

Pairing: John/Paul

Rating: G

Era: 1965 (Rubber Soul era)  
  


In the mist of the Autumn air, the four rockstars from Liverpool were having a photoshoot from their new album _Rubber Soul._ They were at least taken around 10 to 50 pictures, but just standing there alone made them really exhausted.

The photographer took a break from taking the pictures while the boys did whatever they pleased. George and Ringo served themselves some tea and talked about whatever came to mind. Meanwhile, John and Paul were hiding themselves from the people around them.

"Over here Macca," John said while signalling Paul with his hand to the nearest tree. _Perfect place_ , John thought. They weren't going to be seen while they did whatever they wanted. Paul let his back rest against the tree trunk while John was looking for his pack of cigarettes.

"Fuckin' hell! I forgot my pack, let me have one of yours?" John asked. Paul gave him 4 rolls of cigarettes to last him the whole day but John noticed that the grin on Paul's face disappeared into a frown.

"What's wrong, Paulie?" John asked as he wrapped his arms around Paul's slim waist. Paul's eyes looking at his shoes, not meeting with John's worried eyes.

"Nothing just thinking..." Paul said his voice cracking as if he were to cry. John placed his calloused fingers onto Paul's chin lifting his head to meet his eyes. His eyes were glassy and red filled with sadness and clouds of sorrow. John wiped the falling tears on his lover's cheek with his thumb, kissing them away.

"Tell me Paulie, what's got you so down my love."

Paul was biting his nails but stopped, "I'm worried and I feel pressured and I feel alone in the world. I don't have a mother to talk to or to laugh with. I feel lost, John. _Lost_ ," more tears falling down like a stream of waterfalls.

John understood every word he was saying, some of them hit home. John gave Paul a loving and caring peck on the lips and later hugged him.

"Macca, you're not alone. You have me and the guys of course. Be thankful that you have a father to talk to, who at least knows what you are going through. I wish I had a father figure to talk to or a mom to listen to my troubles, but I don't," John said as he stroked his lover's cheek, feeling more tears coming down. He felt his own cheek get wet which was rare, John was too manly to cry.

Paul hugged him, fingers tangled in John's auburn hair. He sobbed against his shoulder as John hugged him tighter as his feelings got stronger.

They pulled away, "I love you Paul so much, and no... You'll never be alone 'cause i'll always be by your side," John said.

"I love you too Johnny. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

They pulled away to look at each other's eyes, John's frown turned into a classic Lennon smile, "Now, show me that beautiful smile of yours Paul or if not... I'll _tickle_ you until you laugh and show of that smile of yours."

Paul smiled.

"There it is! Now let's get back over there, we don't want them getting worried."

Paul stopped at his tracks, "John?"

"Yes darling?"

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, anything to see you smile."

 


	14. Never Let Me Go

Pairing: John/Paul  
Era: starts in 1966, ends in 1980  
Rating: angst (very sad, I cried for christ's sake)

**_1966_ **

It was a cold December afternoon in England, the Beatles had a day off from recording and from writing. John thought it would be a good day to spend in bed with the person he most loved, Paul. The heater was on but the body heat coming from John was enough to keep Paul warm, Paul's thin arms were wrapped around John's neck as his arms was wrapped around Paul's waist. John kept him so close to him that there was no gap in between, their faces almost touching. 

Paul eyed him lovingly while he brushed John's bangs out of his eyes, "You are beautiful." John thanked him by giving him a kiss on his hair, "You are too, I love you." Paul nuzzled his neck and gave him a feather like kiss on his neck.

"I wish we can stay like this forever, but we're always busy."

"I hate not having you around when I need you the most, Paulie."

"I hate it too."

"Never let me go, John. Please."

"I'll never let go, Paul. Never, I promise."

The two Beatles hugged even tighter before, giving each other promises through their hug and their kisses. Never letting go...

\--------

**1980**

A very sad and depressed Paul McCartney sat on his couch clutching a very personal picture of him and John from years ago. Tears dropping from his red puffy eyes onto the black and white picture staining in-between the space where the two figures laid. Sobs coming of his mouth whenever beautiful memories of him and John came, one in particular hit him hard. The memory of him and John laying in bed while holding each other close, the voice of John echoing through his mind, _"I'll never let go, Paul. Never, I promise."_ He cried harder, screams coming out of his mouth when he came to realization that he was indeed gone... _forever_.

"You said you'll never let go, John."

He clutched the picture close to his chest, "I love you, please John, never let me go!"He screamed out loud, not caring if anyone heard him.

_"Never let me go, John. Please."_

_"I'll never let go, Paul. Never, I promise."_

 


	15. Broken Promises

Pairing: John/Paul  
Era: 1959  
Rating: R

Paul's mouth was filled, filled with unknown sperm. He was about to swallow the load that the stranger has spilled inside of his mouth until he heard fast footsteps reaching to where him and this stranger were standing.

"Spit it out!" John said while he grabbed a handful of the strangers' shirt punching the living lights out of the man. John's eyes red and dilated with anger and hidden sorrow, his knuckles red and bloody. Paul spit the cum out of his mouth as tears spilled from his eyes when he noticed what he caused. He caused pain and heartbreak.

The stranger whimpered with pain as John was now kicking him in his stomach, "Don't you fucking touch my Paulie, fucking arsehole! Get the fuck out of here before I fucking beat you to death this time!" The stranger got up with great amount of aching pain and managed to run away. Meanwhile, Paul stood in front of John looking at the dirty cement, bitting his lips trying to fight back the falling tears.

"How could you, Paul? You said you loved me, so many times. You said you'd never leave me or hurt me in anyway. How fucking dare you?" John said as he looked at the guilty man before him, tears falling from his eyes as well. John waited for a response from Paul but got none until he started to walk away from the alleyway.

Paul hesitantly started to follow John as he looked for words to say, "John. John! I did it because I saw you take a fucking bird to our apartment. Yes I saw you John! You fucked her in our bed! You clearly said No Birds and No Blokes! Or do you suddenly not remember that rule?"

"Yeah, I do remember but that still doesn-"

"AND WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SHAG A BIRD BEHIND MY BACK, EH? YOU PROMISED ME JOHN! YOU FUCKING PROMISE! EVER SINCE WE STARTED I HAVEN'T TOUCHED A BIRD NOR A BLOKE EITHER BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND FOR YOU TO DO THAT BEHIND MY FUCKING BACK, JOHN!" Paul's shouting made his throat hurt unbearably. He was sobbing and shaking with anger uncontrollably, his fists curling.

"Paulie, I'm sorry! I was drunk!" John said as he wiped his teardrops from his cheeks.

Paul started to walk away and looked back at him, "John, thats not an excuse anymore. You always use that fucking excuse, i'm tired of it!"

"Paul, I love you!" He grabbed onto Paul's arms shaking him.

"Fuck off John! If you actually loved me you wouldn't have touched that bird!"

John knew exactly what Paul was going to say, he read the bloke like a damn book, he wasn't going to let this happen, "Paulie don't do this to me."

"It's over," Paul said as he cried, his gloomy eyes seeing the tears from his eyes fall to the point of his boot. He walked away from the alleyway and made his way to the long black road that led to nowhere except his empty house. 

Alone.

Alone without his John.

 

 


	16. Gerry Crimble

****

Pairing: John/Paul  
Era: 1964  
Rating: PG-13

The boys gathered around the tree Christmas morning, eagerly tearing the presents and opening the bags revealing their long awaited gifts. George received a guitar, Ringo was gifted some new rings and some decorations, and John received books and lots of kisses from Paul.

Meanwhile, Paul's gift was in the hands of John. John didn't know if he was ready to ask this life changing question. He didnt want Paul to say no or leave him, he couldn't decide.

With an encouraging pat on the back by both George and Ringo he decided to man up and ask the question.

"Paul? Here's your gift my darling," John said while looking down on the fairly small box that held something meaningful. Paul grabbed it and unwrapped it, desperately trying to see what it was.

Paul frowned when it was a black velvety box, he looked up at John with confused eyes, "Open it, babe." And with that Paul's beautiful eyes went wide and wet. John let the words flow out like a waterfall, "Paul, will you marry me?"

John's hands started to get clammy with sweat, his eyes full of hope and anxiety. Paul's eyes shined with diamond like tears invading his rosy cheeks and his eye lids. His lips curled into a big wide smile revealing nothing but happiness.

"Christ John, u-uh yes! A million times! Yes Yes Yes!" Paul sobbed as more tears of happiness started to fall, he hugged John's neck leaving some excited kisses all over his face. John hugged him back kissing him. The other boys cheered for them, congratulating them. Ringo's eyes were wet with tears of happiness, he loved John and Paul together.

"I love you, Paul. I'm happy you accepted to be my wife!" He said in between chuckles. Paul frowned jokingly at that, "Oi! Who said I was the girl in this relationship?"

John coughed, "You did!"

Paul laughed, "Well, I don't really care which is which in this. All I care about is being with you Johnny."

John smiled wide as he placed his forehead on Paul's and looked deeply into his eyes, "Gerry Crimble, Paulie."

"Gerry Crimble, Johnny."

 


	17. Morning Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first fic i've ever wrote, its pretty shite.

Pairing: John/Paul

Year: 1965

Rating: G

Paul got up in the morning, not expecting anything to happen, he saw that John wasn't next to him holding Paul like he usually does. Paul directly went to the kitchen and saw John making toast and filling up a pot of water for the tea.

"What are ye doin, John love?" Paul asked with a croaky voice.

"making breakfast for me and my one and only.." John said as he walked up to Paul, wrapping his hands around his waist.

"sounds yummy!" he repiled with a kiss on John's thin lips.

"Not as yummy as you are, bunny..."

 


	18. Tub Loving

Pairing: John/Paul

Era: 1963

Rating: NC-17

 

John and Paul were in the bathtub, Paul in-between John's legs and John behind Paul rubbing soap on his back. John kissed Paul's sensitive spots, he heard him moan. Paul reached to kiss John's lips.

"Ugh.. Johnny.... Why do you drive me wild?" John shrugged and started to kiss Paul's exposed neck. John's hand made its way to chest and his hard dick. Paul bit John's bottom lip and kissed him harder and forcefully. John started to wank him, rubbing the tip with his thumb. He wanked him faster, he felt Paul thrust into his hand.

"Johnny... Fuckin' hell... ugh.. I'm going to cum..." He came.

"I love, love, love, love you. That was the best." They kissed until they heard a knock on the door.

"Enough with the damn knick knacking, we need to go," George said in a frustrating tone.

The two lovers laughed as they got out of the tub.

 


	19. Wake Up, Johnny

Pairing: John/Paul

Era: 1965

Rating: PG-13

 

It was time for the 4 Beatles to go to the studio, it was really early. Paul was the first one to wake up, he ate breakfast and he showered. George, Ringo, and Paul were the only ones awake. It was getting near the time to go and John wasn't awake yet. 

"Aye lads, I'm going to wake up John." Paul left the living room and went to his room that he shared with John. He saw John sleeping like an angel in a peaceful slumber. He shook John hard enough to wake him up. 

"John we have to go record."

He still didn't answer. He didn't have another idea so... He gave him a peck on the lips. 

"Alright, I'm up!!!"

Paul jumped when John exclaimed, they both laughed and John got up and got ready for the new day.

 

 


	20. Let Me Love You

Pairing: John/Paul

Era: 1964

Rating: R (y'know for violence and for swearing)

 

"I can't fucking stand you, McCartney! You're so annoying!" John said angrily while throwing a vase against the wall. Paul was in the corner crying and shaking. 

"I didn't do anything to you! You're the one getting mad at me and George. I just wanted to hug you, but yo-" Paul said sobbingly. He broke down, he felt like he was going to blackout. He got up and confronted John. 

"I just want to love you, just let me love you. I'll never do you no harm, believe me darling." John got down on his knees, crying. He cried like a baby, he felt Paul wrap his arms around him and he heard him cry. 

"I'm just depressed, I hate everyone and everything. Life isn't the same..." Paul kissed his hair and whispered, "I know you hate everyone, but please Johnny... Let me love you. Please trust me, please know that I care about you." John was shaking as if he was in fear, he turned his head so he can kiss Paul. "Thank you for caring and believing in me... I love you."

"I will always love you."

 


	21. No Regrets, Just Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: PURE DIALOGUE

Pairing: John/Paul  
Era: modern day (2017)  
  


 

"John?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Of course I do, its the day i met my lovely husband!"

"phew! im glad you remembered, you have bad memory if i must say."

"i only remember the important dates like today, when we got married and when we got our children."

-kiss-

"John?"

"mhm"

"Do you regret meeting me?"

"Thats a stupid question. Of course i don't regret meeting you, thanks to you i'm happy and surviving."

-blushes-

"Sooooo no regrets?"

"None at all, just love."

The pair that met over 60 years ago still stayed true to each other and stayed true to their words that the minister made them repeat after him. Of course they both had their ups and downs but after all, its just love without regrets.

 


End file.
